the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Venezuelan Civil War
The 'Venezuelan Civil War '''is an ongoing conflict between the Los Eternos puppet government in Venezuela and anti-government rebels, with support from various nations' militaries, fringe groups and third party allies. Background After years of operating in Colombia, Ramón Hurtado, leader of the massive cartel known as the Santa Rojo Cartel, sought to expand his operations to Venezuela and across the globe. He sought to gain support the same way he gained support in Bolivia: by bribing or killing rival cartel leaders. In 2018, Ramon claimed to have received a vision from the Lord Jesus Christ, telling him to establish a new Earthly kingdom in South America until He returned. Believing the vision and its implications, he decided to move his cartel to Venezuela in 2019, where he repeated the process of bribing or killing rival cartel members in Venezuela to further expand his cartel. When the government took notice of this, the Venezuelan military was deployed to combat the threat. Ramon attempted to charm the President of Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro Moros, into turning a blind eye on the activities of the cartel. Maduro refused to bargain, and a couple days later, Maduro was assassinated by the cartel, which then proceeded to execute a violent coup in Venezuela, effectively taking over the country. Later that same year, US government responded by sending in a CIA operative to investigate the cartel, now known as Los Eternos. Unfortunately, his cover was blown and the agent was captured and tortured to death. Days later, six American foreign aid workers were murdered by the cartel, their bodies on public display in the Venezuelan capital of Caracas. A week later, a British MI6 agent was also found murdered by the cartel, after having spent months collaborating with rebels to sabotage the new cartel-run government. Deciding to go on the offensive, the US and United Kingdom retaliated by declaring war on the cartel, with both MI6 and the CIA deploying covert operatives to fight the cartel; the CIA deployed a joint CIA-JSOC-DEA hit squad, with support from the United States Armed Forces, with orders to dismantle the cartel from within, while the British sent a team of MI6 agents supported by the British Special Air Service, known as Task Force Viper, for the same reason. Course of the war CIA Deployment In 2020, following the death of the foreign aid workers and the death of the CIA mole, the US retaliated by sending a task force of American and British operatives to fight the cartel and aid anti-cartel rebels in overthrowing the new government. Unbeknownst to the CIA and their allies, a family of American tourists had started their own vigilante war against Los Eternos long before the team arrived. War on the Eternals ''Main article: ''War on the Eternals The CIA team's first mission was was to rescue Julio Carballal, the brother of FVPA leader Rodrigo Carballal. The mission was a success and an alliance between Task Force Anubis and the FVPA blossomed, collaborating in numerous missions to target the cartel's major members. Meanwhile, Edward Maglio, having heard of the kidnapping of Olivia Martin, Carolyn Maynard, and his sister Marsha, decided to start his own war against The Eternals. While Edward Maglio and his Righteous Crusaders fought Los Eternos as part off a vigilante crusade, the Central Intelligence Agency-led Task Force Anubis began a manhunt of each of the cartel heads, intending to work their way up to El Toro and eliminate him. However, much to the CIA's bewilderment, many of the cartel heads had been already eliminated and/or captured previously by the Righteous Crusaders, though the CIA initially believed they were the work of Venezuelan vigilante gangs supporting the rebels. Eventually this frustrated the CIA-until they were able to get their hands on Kyle Bates, a friend of Edward, after they were able to save him from a cartel death squad. Initially believing he was a cartel defector (which is actually partially true because Kyle attempted to infiltrate the cartel as a new recruit, only for his cover to be blown, which forced him to flee the cartel), the CIA interrogated him about allegations that the cartel was using rogue former Special Operations soldiers from across the globe to train their army of ''sicarios, which Kyle was attempting to gather information about to give to the rebels in order to allow them to sabotage it. Kyle, at a loss for words and assuming his rescuers were mutual friends of the rebels, spilled the beans on El Lobo, a former United States Special Forces operative, who was later revealed to be Oscar Brown, a traitor to his country. He also covertly informed Edward of his situation, leading to a surprised Edward surmising that the rebels had hired mercenaries to help them as well. However, following another encounter with the team of undercover operatives, Edward's uncle Barry recognized some of the operatives in the strike team, leading him to realize that they had stumbled upon a CIA strike team (though he chose not to inform Edward to avoid compromising their undercover status). A rather unexpected partnership blossomed between the Maglio family, the Anubis operatives, and the rebels, a partnership that proved to be a menace to the Eternals as the organization decimated the cartel. Edward's uncle, Barry eventually soon found evidence that three other captives-American tourists Olivia Martin and Carolyn Maynard, along with Carolyn's daughter Jade-had also been taken along with Marsha Maglio and he tracked them to a deserted mine outside Anaco, Venezuela. During a reconaissance of the mine, the Righteous Crusaders fell victim to a an ambush, courtesy of El Lobo himself, who taunted them in an attempt to demoralize them during a shootout between the Eternals and the Righteous Crusaders. Mason attempted to flank El Lobo, but was ambushed by another one of his henchmen and engaged in a fistfight with the attacker while Edward continued to exchange gunfire with El Lobo. This continued for at least four minutes before their guns ran dry. Edward and El Lobo engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand fight that saw El Lobo beating down Edward before the latter was able to overpower and kill El Lobo. Simultaneously, Mason Davidson, a Righteous Crusader seeking to save Edward's life, attempted to flank El Lobo, but was ambushed by another one of his henchmen and engaged in a fistfight with the attacker, only to be saved by a masked figure hiding in the cavern. After defeating El Lobo, Edward was able to free Olivia, Marsha, and Carolyn, before passing out from his injuries. He later awoke to find himself at a Venezuelan rebel camp/makeshift hospital, being tended to by rebel medics and the masked man, who introduced himself by the name of Deathshade and revealed that he was being hired by a rich rebel family to assist in the war. While at the rebel camp, Edward was told that Jade Maynard, Carolyn's daughter, had been moved to another location, much to Carolyn's distraught. Jade was tracked to an underground cavern owned by a death cult known as the Sons of Santa Muerte. With help from the rebels, the Righteous Crusaders battled their way through the cave and rescued Jade Maynard, who was safely returned to her mother afterwards. Uncovering a conspiracy Main article: Operation Cemetery During the course of the Righteous Crusaders' campaign against the Eternals, they obtained evidence that Division 9 was involved in an extensive illegal weapons trafficking network, one than ran from Bolivia to Patagonia. They also heard of a particular individual who had gone missing while investigating said weapons trafficking ring. Meanwhile, Task Force Anubis obtained evidence of the Eternals running a human trafficking/child trafficking ring, with the intention of using the human trafficking victims/trafficked children as slave labor to mine a new rare earth mineral found in Venezuela, which the Eternals planned to use to create better weapons. They also found evidence of a possible connection between Division 9, the Eternals, and unknown Russian mercenaries, much to the shock of the Anubis operatives. After an encounter with a team of CIA operatives and discovering an inability to take out both criminal enterprises on their own, both factions agreed to work together to take out both the human trafficking ring, and the weapons trafficking network. Codenamed Operation Cemetery, the strike had two stages: Operation Eagle Strike and Operation Armadillo. Operation Eagle Strike was a stealth operation coordinated by Barry Maglio and CIA officer Maritza Sparks/White Widow against a Division 9 outpost near the village of San Cristóbal, Venezuela: after speaking with fellow Anubis operative Larry Robbins, codenamed Badger, Barry, Ava, the Anubis squad, and Natalie linked up with Anubis operative, codenamed Cain. They then began stealth-killing their way through the outpost, but were eventually compromised by Division 9, but not before obtaining intelligence concerning the sale of military hovercrafts and helicopters possessing optical camouflage abilities to Division 9. Hijacking the hovercraft, Cain, Barry, Ava, and Natalie were able to successfully get the vehicles and the weapons shipment to an Anubis hideout in San Cristobal. Impressed with their skills, Badger personally complimented Barry and his nieces for their efficiency and commented that they probably saved millions of Venezuelan rebels and their families with their daring operation. They also analyzed the blueprints and discovered evidence of a conspiracy to wage cyberwarfare against the United States of America, as well as committing cyberterrorism. Operation Armadillo was a second strike against Division 9, this time aimed at an underground Division 9 headquarters, FOB Armadillo (also the namesake of the operation), serving as a hub in the human trafficking/weapons trafficking network run by corrupt Division 9 agents and Los Eternos cartel members. With help from Barry Maglio, Edward, Mason Davidson, Kyle, Harper Michaels, and Olivia Martin infiltrated the base, only to run Arrowhead and the CIA team. As the Righteous Crusaders and the CIA operatives investigated the underground Division 9 hideout, both groups of fighters found scientists working in the facility, unconscious but alive. However, they found dozens of dead Division 9 operatives, indicating that someone had beaten both teams to the facility and had essentially massacred the Division 9 soldiers. Puzzled, both Edward and Arrowhead wondered who would be capable of doing such a thing, since the rebels were incapable of such an act and that Los Eternos members wouldn't dare launch a full-blown assault on such a carefully guarded place. As the Righteous Crusaders continued forward, they eventually encountered Corvus, a former US Special Forces operative turned freelance hitman/vigilante warrior who was also seeking to shut down the illegal weapons trafficking ring/human trafficking ring, and Costanza Romano, also known as La Angel De Muerte, who was on a mission of her own exacting retribution against both the cartel and Division 9. The two of them were eventually led to documentary filmmakers Kate Adams and Trevor Darvany, who were abducted by Division 9 after it was discovered Kate and Trevor were making a documentary in an attempt to expose the organization's corruption to the world. Following this, Division 9 soldiers were heard advancing on the underground base, alerted by others about what Corvus and Costanza had done. What followed was a brutal massacre of thousands of Division 9 agents as Corvus, Trevor, Costanza, Kate, and Eddie's family escaped the underground facility. After extracting Kate to a nearby safehouse, Kate was able to divulge information regarding the weapons smuggling, revealing that Division 9 was trafficking a cyber-weapon intended to be used against Apex Corporation, as well as captured Apex Corporation technology; Division 9 intended to reverse engineer the tech to create their own remote controlled drone weapons, which they were intending to sell to the Russians. In addition to this, Kate divulged the existence of La Battalon Fantasma, the Ghost Battalion, which formed Los Eternos' "secret police". Leading the organization was a mysterious indvidual known as La Serpiente Blanca, whom Kate also revealed to be an enforcer loyal to El Lobo. According to Kate, La Serpiente Blanca and her fellow assassins were conducting a vicious killing spree across Venezuela, covertly asssassinating anyone suspected of exposing the truth behind Los Eternos to the world, in an attempt to control the local population through fear. Old Friend Gone Bad Following this, while regrouping at a CIA safehouse in Canaima National Park, Edward Maglio and his buddies took some time to get to know Kate Adams and her partner Trevor Darvany. Suddenly, Los Eternos executed an ambush, sending in a team of Ghost Battalion assassins led by the mysterious assassin La Serpiente Blanca to attack Edward, his family, and the two journalists. In the ensuing firefight, Trevor was killed. Corvus assisted Edward in holding off the assassins while the CIA team led by Arrowhead evacuated Kate. However, Arrowhead herself was shot by La Serpiente Blanca, stalling her. Before La Serpiente Blanca could finish her off, Edward charged in, along with his uncle and his siblings, and engaged in a hand-to-hand fight against the ruthless assassin. Although Edward and his family were able to hold their own, they were eventually overpowered thanks to La Serpiente Blanca's superior training. The assassin was moments away from killing Marsha when Edward ambushed her from behind, knocking her mask off in the process and revealing herself to be none other than Danielle Terry, a friend of Edward's who had gone missing earlier that year. A stunned Edward wondered aloud how and why Danielle betrayed him, only for Danielle to retort that it was "nothing personal" and tried to kill Edward by shooting him in the head, but was forced to retreat when Kyle Bates fired a grenade launcher at her. Edward was unable to speak or move for about two whole minutes before an injured Arrowhead snapped Edward out of his state of shock. Eddie and his family eventually escaped the area, before Los Eternos reinforcements arrived. After reaching another CIA safehouse in the Venezuelan Mountains, Edward took some time to assess the situation; he was both stunned and horrified to learn that his friend had turned on him. Kyle pointed out that Danielle's behavior was indicative of Stockholm Syndrome, which led Edward to realize that Los Eternos had kidnapped Danielle and brainwashed her the same way they tried to brainwash Marsha. This led to a rift between the Magliio family and the CIA team; Arrowhead argued that Danielle needed to be killed because she had become a traitor, but Edward was convinced there was a way to snap Danielle out of it and return her to her old self. Arrowhead pointed out that snapping someone out of Stockholm Syndrome was difficult and there was a possibility that, given that she was held captive for months, the Stockholm Syndrome would be permanent. Edward, however, was determined to find a way to get his friend back to her old self. At around the same time, Emilia Guillen and Callum White, two prominent members of Los Eternos, were assassinated: Emilia Guillen was gunned down by Corvus during a firefight against Los Eternos fighters. Callum White, a US bush pilot for hire, was shot down over the Venezuelan Mountains, where he was killed in a shootout with FVPA guerillas. The next day, several more assassinations dominated the news headlines: first was the death of Alonzo Alvarado, who was killed in a drive-by shooting perpetrated by Costanza Romano. Next was Agustin Alcocer, who was assassinated by Father Rose with a car bomb. Later, Corvus kidnapped Nadia Hurtado while Nico Gayoso, a prominent blogger for the cartel, was assassinated by Black Manta, another hitman and a friend of Father Rose. This killing spree eventually culminated when Miguel Barrios, an excommunicated priest and spiritual advisor of the cartel, was assassinated via car bomb by Father Rose while the CIA was trying to capture him alive. By this time, El Toro knew full well that the Maglio family and their allies were laying waste to his cartel and soon vowed to exact his revenge against both the Maglio family and the United States government. Show of Strength Now obsessed with vengeance against the United States, El Toro hatched a plan of his own that he hoped would draw the Righteous Crusaders, the CIA, the team of hitmen, and the rebels into one place, where he hoped to kill them all in a deadly trap. To that end, he deployed the remnants of his men to kidnap Maritza Sparks. He then broadcast a message to the world, publicly announcing to the international community that he was going to murder the CIA agent as a show of "strength" against the United States and her allies. The kidnapping was successful; Maritza was duped into sending her team into an empty hunting lodge devoid of intel, and in the ensuing ambush, the CIA team was nearly killed. Meanwhile, Los Eternos gunmen kidnapped Martiza after incapacitating the CIA hit team in an ambush. On national television, El Toro plotted to execute Maritza in front of the entire world at a hunting lodge that Los Eternos transformed into a hideout. However, the CIA hit team, the rebels, the Righteous Crusaders, Corvus, Black Manta, Deathshade, and Father Rose were able to reach the hotel, where a bloody shootout occurred between Los Eternos and the joint team of fighters. Despite suffering heavy casualties, the team was able to reach the lodge, where they shot down El Toro's helicopter as it attempted to leave the premises while Edward rescued Maritza Sparks. Martiza told Edward that El Toro was plotting a partnership with other cartels and various criminal gangs. In addition, El Toro had forged an alliance with the Babylon Coalition, only to betray them when he violated his end of the bargain he'd made with them. Before she could elaborate, Maritza was shot in the back and killed by Bradley Houghton, who was in turn subdued and incapacitated by Edward following a brutal fistfight. Facing an old friend Arrowhead then warned Eddie that he was being targeted by La Serpiente Blanca, who had orders from El Toro to kill him, and that El Toro was attempting to recapture Marsha, with plans to publicly execute her to make her an example to the United States government. If El Toro failed to capture Marsha, she was to be assassinated by La Serpiente Blanca. Angered at El Toro's brainwashing of his friend, Edward raced to find Marsha before La Serpiente Blanca could, only to be confronted with La Serpiente Blanca herself on the upper floor of an apartment building. Eddie attempted to snap Danielle out of El Toro's mind control, but Danielle remained silent. Danielle then abruptly assaulted Edward, assailing him with throwing knives while shooting at him. Edward was able to disarm Danielle, but the latter pulled out a combat knife and attempted to stab Edward multiple times. While under attack, Edward pleaded with Danielle to stop and think about what she was doing, but was ignored. After beating Edward down, Danielle claimed that she was in love with El Toro, which Edward dismissed as a symptom of Stockholm Syndrome. When Danielle promised that she'd prove to Eddie that El Toro's alleged "love" for her was real, Olivia Martin intervened, corroborating Edward's arguments by revealing what Marsha said about Los Eternos brainwashing people. Angered by what she perceived to be "ugly lies" about El Toro, Danielle angrily assaulted Edward, beating him within an inch of his life while calling him a "terrible liar." Moments before Danielle could kill Edward, the latter slid his phone out of his pocket, revealing that he videotaped Los Eternos' attempt to brainwash Marsha. Danielle watched the footage and, coming to her senses immediately, was apalled at what she'd seen. Disillusioned, Danielle collapsed and stared at the footage in shock, horror, and anger. Finally realizing Edward was right, Danielle stared into Edward's eyes and admitted that she always wanted to get a look at the life of a drug cartel, and she now regrets her wish. Killing El Toro Following this, El Toro personally led a manhunt to recapture Marsha Maglio, while Edward and the CIA team raced to get to her first. Confronting El Toro inside an abandoned hotel, El Toro engaged in a shootout with the CIA team, which resulted in the death of CIA asset Rooster. El Toro eventually recaptured Marsha Maglio, then attempted to blackmail Edward and his team into surrendering by threatening to throw Marsha off the roof to her death if they refused. Edward was able to bluff his way out, before Marsha attempted to break free from El Toro, who easily overpowered her and knocked her unconscious. He was then shot by CIA asset Okapi, who was then gunned down and killed in cold blood. He then pulled out a knife and attempted to stab Edward, but the latter was able to disarm him. The drug lord then engaged in a vicious fistfight against Edward, which ended with Edward emerging victorious, killing El Toro by breaking his neck with one punch. With El Toro dead and a majority of the cartel decimated, Edward and his family returned to the United States, with a new reputation among the Venezuelans as cunning guerilla fighters that struck fear into the hearts of the cartel. Division 9 takes over With the fall of Los Eternos, Division 9 took control of the government and eventually rebuilt itself, transforming Venezuela into a militarized police state, which was ten times worse than Los Eternos' dictatorship. Division 9 eventually became an augmentation of both the Venezuelan military and Venezuelan police, and began to oppress the local populace, subjecting them to tyranny and thus transforming Venezuela into a dictatorship. In an attempt to hide its corruption, Division 9 eventually cut Venezuela off from the outside world and began brutally oppressing the local populace nationwide, blackmailing locals to keep them quiet and to prevent them from contacting the outside world for help. However, a new team of Americans entered the country, intent on fighting the new dictatorship. The War Escalates Against overwhelming odds, Jane the Ripper and her nephew Edward Maglio were able to expose the truth behind Division 9 to the world, turning the entire free world against Venezuela. Russia even sent covert aid to assist the rebels. However, after a mission gone wrong, a Russian GRU assault team was mistakenly left behind in Venezuela, presumed dead by the rest of the government and their own families. In addition, Division 9 was able to expose the existence of British MI6 and American CIA agents also supporting the rebels and began a nationwide purge, deploying Policia Morale ''operatives to hunt down and kill British and American spies hiding in the country, in addition to foreign journalists reporting on the new Venezuelan crisis under Division 9. Aftermath and in-fighting ''TBA Trivia *This conflict was inspired by Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands, in addition to other video games. Gallery TBA Category:Wars Category:Notable events Category:Events